Black butler CielxSebastian yaoi
by MissAnimeAbbie
Summary: Ciel doubts why Sebastian is still with him even though the contract is over. Sebastian trys to hide his feels whereas Ciel begins developing them. (My first Fanfiction so bare with me...)
1. Chapter 1: Why is he still here?

**Here is chapter one of my black butler fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction so please tell me if im good or not.**

(Sebastian's POV)

_Bochan.._

_Tempting me. Taunting me._

_The urge to make him mine. Yet unable, as his butler._

"Sebastian!" _Ciel, one again, oh so impatient._ "Yes, young master". I stood behind Ciel, as he unwantingly went through todays work. "Get me some cake". "Sorry, young master. But I cannot, dinner is nearing". Ciel let out an annoyed sigh and lend back on his chair.

(Ciel's POV)

I lend back on the chair. "Then Get me some tea". _This is so annoying._ "As you wish" Sebastian bowed then left the room, silently closing the door. I don't want to do anymore work, so annoying. Unwanting to do any work… _Am I only a meal to Sebastian? _

Ciel drifted into thought, mumbling.

_If I am only a meal to him then why is he still here even after the contract ended? Im so confused… what could he want from me? Other than my soul… why is he still here?_ "Young master" Sebastian opened the door, and slowly walked in, bringing along a tray with Earl Grey Tea. He placed the cup in front of me. I took a sip. "…it's nice". _Im just a meal… _

I placed the cup down. _I need to know. _"Sebastian!". "Yes bochan". Ciel Stayed quite for a while.

"Why haven't you taken my soul yet?"

**There you go. Very short chapter one. Chapter two will have more, you know, "LoveMaking". Sorry if im not that good but I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tempting

**Ok here we go chapter two.**

(Sebastian's POV)

_What? Why is bochan asking me this? Isn't it obvious…?_

_That's it, I've never told him, only dropped hints. Like that time I got jealous over Lizzy._

_(Flashback!)_

Lizzy grabs Ciel's hands, her face close to his. "Hey, ceil, how much do you love me?". "Lizzy, what are you talking about?" bochan replied obviously confused. "How _**much**_ do you love me?" Lizzy moved in for the kiss. I pulled Ciel away from Lizzy. "Please refrain from kissing Young master2 I demanded. "Hey! Sebastian what are you doing!?" Ciel blurted out.

(End of flashback)

_Sigh….well I better tell him._

"Why haven't I taken your soul yet? Why haven't I left after the contract has been ended?" I leaned in closer, Ciel blushed slightly. I grinned. "Isn't it obvious yet bochan?"

(Ciel's POV)

_Obvious... no not really. But why is Sebastian being so complicated, that damn butler!_

"No. No it's not obvious" I say confidently. He sighs. "And I even dropped a few hints. He stared at me.

_What? Why is he staring at me… those damn eyes…so beautiful?_

_Wait! What am I thinking!? _

Sebastian grinned. "Well then, maybe this may help you understand". "Hu-!?" before I could even blink he placed hi smooth, soft lips on mine.

_!? What the hell is Sebastian doing!? And why do I feel happy inside?... This is so confusing._

He moves his lips of mine.

(Sebastian's POV)

_I can't tell him… but I don't want to lie. I'll just trick him, as a butler I shouldn't force my feelings on him. No, as a butler I shouldn't __**have **__feelings for him._

"You're so fun to tease" I move my head away. "I'll go and prepare dinner". I bow and walk out the room, as I close the door I see a glimpse of Ciel's speechless and confused face.

_So cute._

(Ciel's POV)

_T-Trick!? What, so he didn't kiss me because of feelings?...He only wanted to see my confused face!? _

_That stupid, STUPID butler!_

Tears begin falling from my eyes.

_Why am I crying?... what's this feeling? This hopeless feeling… disappointed feeling. _

_I feel played…_

_Im so tired._

With that… I drifted to sleep.

(Sebastian's POV)

I knock on Ciel's door, I get no reply.

_He's late for dinner._

I open the door and see Ciel's adorable sleeping face, his fragile body curled up on the chair. I walk over to Ciel and poke his nose. "If you sleep here you'll catch a cold… young master". Pick up Ciel in a princess cradle and carry him to bed. I Brush his soft, silky hair off his face. I kiss Ciel on the forehead.

_Goodnight…. Bochan._

**Chapter 2 complete! Did my best to make this longer! Please tell me what you think!? More Love coming your way soon ha-ha. And hopefully soon…. Sex…**


	3. Chapter 3 Muddled Thoughts

**Ok chapter 3. It's still not that long but I did my best :/ Thanks guys for the reviews and stuff. Ha-ha, there are a few spelling mistakes, aren't there? Ill correct them soon.**

**(No-ones POV)**

Sebastian opened the curtains allowing light of the new day to stream out into Ciel's room. "Bochan time to wake up". Ciel Replied with only a grunt. Sebastian sighed and walked over to Ciel, "Forgive me bochan". Sebastian took the covers of ciel with grace. Ciel shot up from the cold. "It's cold. Sebastian!" he got up and sighed. "Get me dressed" he ordered. Sebastian bowed and did so. "Today, bochan, there is nothing for you to do." Ciel smiled at this.

After breakfast, Ciel decided to go for a walk in the garden and went to do so. Sebastian had finished washing up and entered the main hall; "Hmm..." he begins cleaning the house, knowing where Ciel was he did not worry, much.

(Sebastian POV)

_Bochan... _He sighs… _Should I tell you? I'd never lie to you; all you need to do is ask…_

Finished cleaning after a while and decided to go find Ciel. Straight away I see him standing by the steps. "Bochan." He turned around to look at me. "Yes, Sebastian?" I bowed. "If you stay outside for too long, it is only early spring remembered". He sighed, as he walked back into the mansion he stopped and turned towards me, "I would like some tea" he said beginning to walk again. "Yes… Bochan" I bowed again and followed him inside.

(TIME SKIP: Next day around… lunchtime?)

(No-ones POV)

Ciel was working through a pile of work, obviously unwillingly. He had to finish before 4pm (Which was in 2 hours) because Lady Elizabeth was coming over for some tea. Ciel sighed. He was almost half way through. Slowly, he began slowing the pace of his writing until his hand came to a stop. He couldn't help but wonder about the pain in his chest.

**He he yay. Finished. Im sorry for the wait… Im happy some people like my fanfiction.**


	4. Chapter 4: Those Sweet Words

_**Okay sorry for the long wait guys, well, to those who followed this? Oh yeah, thanks to you people who have followed and/or have made this a favourite of theirs. And, I know, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**_

(No-body's POV)

Ciel managed to finish his work half an hour before Lizzy's organized arrival. Sebastian got Ciel ready and began to set up the table and furniture.

(Time skip!)

Lizzy had arrived on time; Ciel and Lizzy were having tea.

(Sebastian's POV)

I stood there on alert ready to pour more tea or do anything nessicary. I tried not to think about it but I drifted into thought, while yes, still on alert.

_Maybe I should tell bochan about my feelings.. But that would complicate things wouldn't it? Especially with Lizzy and Ciel's engagement.. Also I am Phantomhive's trusted Butler; it would not be acceptable for me to have a relationship with the young lord._

_(_Another time skip XD)

Lizzy had returned home and Ciel was in bed, I was just about to leave but a thought popped back into my head; _maybe I should tell him._ I turned around and Ciel was looking at me, Ciel turned his head away from me and said; "Sebastian, hurry up and leave".

_Well… I guess today is not the day I can tell him._

"Yes, bochan", and with that, I left Ciel to get some slumber.

(Ciel's POV)

I sigh. I couldn't get much sleep that night; I was too busy thinking about… Sebastian.

_Did he want to say something to me? Is that why he turned around? _ _Ha, Ciel… don't let your hopes up… Sebastian doesn't even love me; he's just having a little game. I shall not fall in love with that bloody demon! … But… I can't deny the pain in my chest, the fluttery feeling I got went Sebastian kissed me…_

_Is this what they call… love?_

_(The next morning)_

I wake up to calming, nice warmth… There was some weight on the sheets on either side of me. I open my eyes, as my eye sight fixes I can see it. Sebastian… was on top of me.

(Sebastian's POV)

_I can't hide my feeling any longer…_

How shameful… a demon craving a human in this way? I stared at his surprised face…

_I lust for young master…_

_I lust for his love. _

_I must have him._

I move in and gently place my lips on Ciel's; at the same time I play with his silky, soft hair.

(Ciel's POV)

_What!? He's playing with my heart… again. _

I enjoy the warmth from his lips, and the calming touch of his hand. He breaks away from the kiss and he hides his face in my hair. He stays silent for a while, but, he mutters sweet words.

"Bochan… I love you"

_**YAY! Okay well I tried to make this longer. So, I hope you guys enjoy. **_

_**Hmm… what's going to happen in the next chapter? I wonder…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Only A Dream

_**Okay! Sebastian finally confessed. How will Ciel react? Anyway, ill shut up and let you read.**_

(Ciel's POV)

_D-did Sebastian just confess to me. Why do I feel happy? But he's a demon… can demons fall in love? _

My face begins to burn and I become dizzy. "S-Sebastian …" I can't get the words out_. I can't help but stutter and in my mind I can imagine Sebastian grinning to himself while still hiding his face in my hair. His hot breathe causes my heart to feel tight._

I wake up with a start. Sebastian had come in to wake me up but stared at my worryingly while down on one knee. His face looked a little surprised as I realise that I got a little embarrassed and was blushing while in my sleep. Sebastian stood up straight. He didn't ask about my dream…_What a relief._

(Sebastian's POV)

_As a butler I shouldn't ask about it but it irritates me… what or who was he dreaming about? What made him seem so aroused?_

These are the things that went through my mind while I served Ciel his breakfast with tea. I hide my feelings behind my normal expression hoping he wouldn't notice the irritation.

_Only if I could make him mine… It's silly isn't it? I've let myself down as a demon by falling for a... Delicate… young boy… Maybe I should tell him..._

The day went along smoothly but it felt like Ciel avoided eye contact with me. And that almost… hurt. Obviously I should force his feeling about me out…I should manipulate him into telling me about that dream but… _I don't want to hurt him._

Days went by like normal. Nothing changed except the fact Ciel now seemed to be avoiding me as much as possible. It's been a whole week since the day that he experienced that dream and now he's even asked Mey-rin to serve him tea and everything. Just the thought of that clumsy woman serving Ciel tea agitates me.

_**OMG IT'S SO SHORT. Anyway, it was a dream? Pfft don't worry guys the next chapters going to be longer AND *Whispers* They may be some yaoi in store…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

_**SORRY! I forgot to mention I was on holiday…did I mention I was on holiday. Idk. Anyway, I thought I should tell you that I also have an account on wattpad! Yay. My username is MissAnimeAbbie and I'd love it if you'd go check it out :P I felt like being kind today.**_

*Sebastian's POV*

I have decided… im going to tell him my feelings.

Well I already have, but by accident. See, I was busy doing chores while lost in thought. I had NO idea Ciel was coming around the corner. I know, as a demon I should have sensed him. I was having a stupid, ironic day where I was out of it and all that. So out of it I didn't realise I was mumbling my thoughts….

"Sebastian!?" I had turned around to a confused and flustered Ciel. It was then I realised…. I unintentionally said I loved him.

_**THIS IS SO SUPER DUPER SHORT IM SORRY! But I just got back from holiday and im ill… im also very tired. I felt that I should write something but it'll be about a week for the next chapter (I PROMISE THAT WONT BE SHORT) and this is short for another reason. I have a plan for the next chapter….hehe…**_


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

_**Hehehe yay okay so sebby-chan's finally going to confess huh? Hmm… Maybe I don't know.**_

(Sebastian's POV)

Okay, let me start with one thing, I am pissed off. Ciel has been ignoring me again, but every time he sees me he gets a huge blush and awkwardly walks past me each time. Now I wouldn't be lying if that did get my hopes up but I can't even get close to him, so how am I supposed to confess?

_Hell _would I know.

As the days went by I began being filled with rage. I keep trying to talk to the young master without being rude or disrespectful but he will have **none** of it. I am now extremely pissed.

If I do manage to confess to bochan, I'm not going to be startled if he doesn't return my feelings. I don't really mind if he doesn't return my feelings, I'm a demon… who would fall in love with a demon, especially when you know many of the cruel things they've done. I just want to get my feelings out there. Im sick of this feeling, the feeling I do believe humans call feeling trapped. I feel trapped like im not allowed to do or say anything.

I sigh. If only bochan would return my feelings though… oh how happy I would be…

(Ciel's POV)

S-S-Sebastian loves me!? I don't believe it. No no no no no. I must have heard him wrong. There is no way that demon loves me. He's bloody demons for Christ sake… demons don't know how to love… do they?

I slap myself on the forehead in distaste to my stupidity. He's a demon and demons most definitely don't love. I heard him wrong and that is that.

It was all a misunderstanding… But when I think that my heart hurts. _I don't want it to be a misunderstanding._

I sigh as I continue doing some paperwork. I've been rather childish lately; I've been avoiding Sebastian like the plague. But the annoying thing is I can't avoid him forever, he is my demon, my butler after all.

For some reason I crave his presence though. I want him by my side; I want him to tou-

I shake my head as I begin to blush. I can't be having romantic thoughts about Sebastian!

Romantic thoughts?

That's when it dawned on me; I was in love with Sebastian.

(Time skip)

I'm doing something stupid. I asked for Sebastian to put me to bed. Now as I finally get the touch I've been craving from the man I love, I wait for the right moment. It may seem too early to confess but im have a feeling I should. The bad thing is… this could either be the best day of my life… or it could be the day Ciel Phantomhive does something so stupid as to confess his love to a demon only here for his soul.

And I'm having this stupid thought: I wouldn't mind if Sebastian took my soul now. It's such a stupid, absurd thought.

I realize as I snap out of my thoughts that Sebastian had put me into bed and was kneeling there looking at me. I gave a determined look.

"Sebastian!" I blurt out. Sebastian looks at me shocked for a few seconds, obviously not expecting me to speak.

"Yes young master." My heart begins to pound out of my chest so hard I swear it would break my rib-cage.

"I-I Love you!"

_**YAHOOOOOOOO! Oh CIEL confessed. I am so happy I thought of this. Sorry if it isn't long enough I just have a terrible attention span and if I leave a half-finished chapter im most likely to forget about it or just not be bothered to finish it and upload it. Sorry for my grammar and laziness. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. EEK! I can't wait for the next chapter.**_


	8. This is not an update

_**This is not an update. I am just writing to tell you I don't use/go on that much anymore but I am much more active on wattpad and have 1 sebastianxciel short fanfic, 1 ereri fanfic and have started writing my own story called 'my dear master'. **_

_**I will hopefully update this story soon, thank you for reading.**_


End file.
